The present invention relates to a modular truss system and, more particularly, to a modular truss system that employs an internal tensional member that increases the strength of the assembled truss system and promotes a seamless appearance by creating a more rigid truss system.
Truss systems are employed in a wide variety of tasks in which a free standing structure is needed. Uses range from structures intended for use at stage presentations to indoor displays that are often used at trade shows or by merchandisers to display wares. Moreover, truss systems that may employ non-linear sections would be desirable since such structures would enhance the visual appeal of the truss structure.